A New Year Means A New Start
by Woodsy2403
Summary: The Titans are throwing a New years Eve party when things go wrong. A BbXRae story with other pairings. Mainly RobXStar and CyXBee
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy, okay this is my first attempt at writing anything on here, so be nice **** Err, rated T for safety... So yeah... I don't own Teen Titans :D **

The night outside was a dark one, perfect for the wide range of colourful fireworks that were being let off outside to celebrate New Year's Eve. They were pretty but I couldn't help thinking to myself, as I sat there, that the fireworks I was watching from the window would be nothing compared to the ones my amazing boyfriend was setting up at that moment in time.

Behind me the Team were being festive and celebrating with a party. All the other Titan Teams had flown, drove or generally just made their way over to the Titans East to partake in what seemed to be an awesome party. Robin was letting loose and dancing with Starfire who was unwillingly floating higher and higher the happier she got. Cyborg was sitting chatting to BumbleBee with a beer in his hand while Mas Y Menos danced with Jinx. Speedy and Aqualad were sat some distance off, drinking as well but unlike Cyborg cluttered around them were piles of beer cans.

I turned round and smiled underneath my hood at the sight of Robin and Starfire and although parties weren't my thing it seemed to benefit them, it wouldn't be too long before they hooked up officially. I got up from my seat and made my way over to the kitchen intent on making some tea. Before I could get there however Aqualad stood up shakily and intercepted me.

'Hey Babee' he drawled. I just gave him a look and moved to the side with the intention of going round him. How dare he think he could talk to me like that, he had obviously had too much to drink but before I knew what was happening, Aqualad had grabbed hold of me and was kissing me roughly. I went into shock mode as nobody usually dared touch me let alone kiss me and I just stood there letting it happen. With hindsight this was probably were it all went wrong.

'Raven, how could you?' was what finally motivated me to take action and with my powers I flung Aqualad away from myself. I then spun round to look at Beastboy who had come through the door to tell everyone the fireworks were ready but instead witnessed, what seemed to him, was Aqualad and I in full lip locking make out mode. I started to splutter something but Beastboy didn't care. I could see something snap in him and the beast came out and for the second time that night I was being roughly grabbed.

'How could you Raven? I thought it was me you cared about? Was I just a joke to you and him? To see how quickly you could fool the green freak into liking you? I thought you truly cared but now you mean nothing to me...' This was all too much for me, my emotions broke loose causing my powers to go havoc. Everything was black and floating and I was clawing at Beastboy's face to let me go. He was hurting me and all I could think about was getting away from everything. It started to cause a whirlwind effect around him and me, things were battering him from all sides and I could see cuts forming on his face, from where I had clawed him as well. The last look I received from him was one of disappointment and anger before he changed into a Raven and flew away. It was then that I collapsed and everything went black.

**Okay so that was chapter one... Erm review? I know it's a bit of a confusing start but everything will be made clear :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two **** I know it hasn't been that long before uploading this chapter but I had nothing else better to do today **** Enjoy... I don't own Teen Titans **

I woke up but didn't immediately open my eyes. The only thing I could remember was the look that Beastboy gave me as I lost it. Why had I lost it? I could hear someone talking, someone that sounded a lot like Robin except he was shouting.

'That was completely irresponsible of you and practically assault. You had better hope Raven don't take legal action against you!' At this I opened my eyes and saw all the Titans ganged up on Aqualad. It all rushed back to me then, Aqualad kissing me, Beastboy grabbing me and then leaving with that look on his face, and I couldn't see him standing around Aqualad either. I panicked and let out a distressed yelp at which Starfire came rushing over. She tried to hug me but I had to go, I had to find Beastboy and explain as well as apologise. I started to struggle but it was useless against her alien strength. She held me tight and whispered 'Calm down Friend Raven, your powers are doing the acting up'. She was right, things were starting to levitate again. I needed to control my emotions and plus I knew she wouldn't let me go till I had calmed anyways.

I put on my best monotonous voice and kept my face blank and she finally let go. I stood up, walked over to Robin and stated that I didn't want to take legal action but there was one thing I did want to do. Before he even had a chance to ask why, or even better stop me, I slapped Aqualad round the face and stalked off, pausing only at the door to say I'd be in my room meditating.

As the doors swished shut behind me, I took a moment to lean against the door and let out a sob. I needed to get to my room quickly otherwise there would be a repeat of what happened in the common room. Deciding my best bet was to teleport there, I just simply hoped I had enough concentration to pull it off. I landed with a thump on my bed and almost immediately any thoughts of meditating went out of my head. Curling up in a ball hugging close a T-shirt that belonged to Beastboy I let it all out. I knew the charms and protections I had put around my room would contain my power and stop anyone from hearing my screams and sobs.

I must have worn myself out because I woke up to a completely trashed room and a wet pillow, but in a strange way I felt quite calm. I felt numb. Swallowing I realized that my mouth was all dry and decided starting to clear my room could wait while I got a cup of herbal tea, but I didn't want to talk to anyone just yet. I used my soul self to check that nobody was in the kitchen before I teleported there. As I dunked my tea bag, letting it brew without letting the tea become too strong, Robin walked in. I kept my back to him but I could sense through the bond we have that he wanted to talk. He put a hand gently on my shoulder but even so I flinched. He quickly removed it for fear of my powers reacting to my distress and chose instead to speak real softly.

'Raven, we need to talk. The team... Well we've got something to say.' At this he turned round and walked into the common room, I had to admire my friends, in the time I had spent crying and sleeping they had pretty much sorted out and cleaned up our living space. The only things that were missing were the radio and the play station. I thought to myself 'When Beastboy gets back from where he's ran off to he's going to be insufferable without it.' I sat down on the couch, still clutching my tea and waited for what they had to tell me.

I noticed Starfire crying and wondered why. Cyborg looked depressed and Robin just uncomfortable. All three of them had waves of distraught and depression coming off them. I started to get confused and panic again. What was the bad news they wanted to tell me? That's when Cyborg started to talk. 'Rae' ,only he was allowed to call me that being as he was a big brother to me, 'He's gone Raven, he's not coming back, he left a note and said not to try and find him.'

My world crashed and I dropped the tea. Robin tried to console me 'we'll do everything Raven, we'll find him and bring him home.' But I barely registered the words as I melted through the floor and into my room.

**Okay slightly longer chapter this time...How's it going? Depending on if I find something else to do chapter three could be uploaded tonight or soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here **** and as usual I don't own the Teen Titans and I don't own the characters Fred or Jess either, they own themselves :L Enjoy :D**

I sat on the edge of my bed, unmoving. If anybody who didn't know me were to walk in they could have passed me off as a statue. It's like I had no will to live. Without him, without Beastboy I didn't. It hurt me to even think of his name, him, and it especially hurt to think of how I first realized I loved him.

It'd been a normal day at the tower, a sunny one as well. I was taking advantage of the nice weather that early on in the year to meditate by the window. Beast boy and Cyborg were playing the play station, mega monkeys or something and Robin and Starfire were off on a date that wasn't a date according to Robin. 'Azareth Metrion Zinthos' I chanted this over and over feeling quite at peace. I couldn't go outside in the sun, because I'd burn but didn't mean I didn't enjoy the warmth now and then. I had probably been chanting at least two hours straight before I noticed that the sounds of the play station had stopped. I opened an eye and almost fell from the air. There sitting only a few inches away were Beast boy, just staring at me.

I gained my composure and raised one eyebrow and asked 'Since when have you taken to being silent?' He looked hurt at that remark and got up to move away. Perhaps it was the guilt, or the fact my emotions were secretly trying to tell me I liked him, that made me grab his hands with my power and tugged him back down onto the seat and made me apologise. He looked thoughtful for a moment and then gave me his trademark grin and exclaimed 'I know a way you can make it up to me'. This put me off guard but I played along this once and replied 'Oh really and how would that be?' But just then the alarm went off. Robin appeared on the screen, showing that he and Starfire were already battling Mad Mod who had seemingly tracked down the couple and ruined their 'friendly outing.'

At that moment in time, Cyborg ran into the room grumbling and ran straight out again to the T-car. I just arched one eyebrow and whispered to Beastboy 'Date with Bee tonight?' who just smiled back. I was still heard by Cyborg though who came over the communicators and shouted at us to hurry up. You could even see the vein throbbing on his head as he grumbled about 'stupid minor villains ruining his pruning time' Beastboy ran off in a fit of laughter at our metal companion's distress over his date and even I allowed myself a rare small smile. I was in a good mood that day.

I climbed in the back with Beastboy and Cyborg whisked us off downtown. Robin looked peeved off when we got there, perhaps it had something to do with the fact Mad Mod was running around shouting 'Robin and Starfire sitting in a tree, K I S S I NG' and avoiding all their attempts to subdue him. I stepped out the car and put up a wall of black energy where Mad Mod would run next and as he ran into it one behind him as well. Leaving room for Beastboy as a Rhino to ram into him and then to finish it off, Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon. He was down and dizzy and I thought I'd be safe standing near him. That was until he looked up at me and whispered 'Surprise Raviee' and shot me with a light green coloured beam. I flew back into a wall and lay there stunned. Beastboy came running and tenderly helped me up.

'Are you okay, Rae?' he asked seriously concerned. I was fine though, nothing broken just a bit woozy from the knock against the wall and I told him so. He grinned at me then and I felt my knees go weak and the next thing I knew the lamp post only a couple of feet away from me was engulfed in black magic and was bent in two. Beastboy noticed but decided to ignore it and continued trying to cheer me up in the only way he knew, jokes! 'Rae, why is basketball the grossest sport there is?' I just looked at him and he replied ''cause they dribble all over the place.' I giggled; I actually giggled but soon had to stop because the poor lamp post was now melting. He looked shocked that I had laughed at one of his jokes. 'Err, Rae... Are you sure you're okay from the thump against the wall like no hits to the head or anything right?' At this I burst into tears how dare he think that I only laughed because I was injured, I always loved his jokes but I just couldn't show it.

By now the lamppost was completely disintegrated from my powers and I was attracting looks from the on lookers. That's when it clicked, whatever Mad Mod had shot me with was affecting my control on my emotions. I was feeling them like a normal person would but more in a yo yo type way. I was all over the place with them. I definitely wasn't safe to be on the street with on lookers. I rushed over to Robin, my fear already starting to crack the road and told him what had happened. He took action at once and started issuing orders. 'Starfire carry me to the med bay immediately so I can set up ready for Cyborg to treat Raven, Cyborg get raven in the car and try to keep her calm, no laughing no tears nothing just calm. And get home ASAP!' And with that they took off and I was bundled into the car.

Back at the tower I was lying on the bed strapped up to several monitors chanting my mantra with Cyborg running scans. I must have zoned out for a while keeping calm because the next thing I know Cyborg is shaking me saying 'Bad and Good news Raven, the good news is, it isn't permanent and apart from the effects on your emotions it is safe, the bad news is I can't identify exactly what it is so I don't know how long it will last.' I bowed my head. That meant I would have to shut myself away in my room so as not to harm anyone till I felt fairly normal again. I started to cry, I didn't want to be shut off from the world. I felt like a freak. A couple of monitors cracked from my powers. Cyborg drew me into a hug and I calmed down. Once I was calm enough I decided I'd walk to my room, as my powers were playing up.

Walking with my hood up and head down I didn't realize there was somebody coming the other way. Not until I walked straight into him. I yelped in fright and my powers threw him out the window. I rushed to the window an apology springing to my lips only to see a green raven hovering perfectly unharmed. I stepped to the side so he could swoop in; changing as he went so by the time he had landed in front of me he was the green fella I had grown to love.

'I'm sor...' I managed to get out before he stopped me. 'Its okay' he cut in with. 'I understand it's not your fault' for the second time that day I reacted with shock to something Beastboy had said. He was acting really grown up about it. I realized I was staring when he started to scratch the back of his neck. I had to get out of there! 'Erm so I have to go to my room' I told him in my monotonous voice, and walked past him. 'Wait' I stopped with my back to him. 'Remember earlier; just before the alarm went off, well I was joking about the making up stuff but would you like to come out with me someday like tomorrow?' A blush was creeping up on his face and he was too busy staring at his feet when I whispered 'as a date?' The blush increased when he said yes, and if it wasn't for his super hearing I don't think he would have heard my quiet 'yes' but now I really had to go so I left him doing his victory dance in the hallway.

Sitting in my room I realized that I was quite looking forward to my 'date' with Beastboy tomorrow. I just hoped my powers and emotions would be back under control. I started to meditate. Maybe that would help. By the time I had my emotions under control it was one in the morning. I decided I'd better retire for the night so I would be ready for tomorrow.

I woke up slightly later than usual; I put that down to the late night. Now I just had the problem of finding something to wear. I presumed it would be casual clothing so I picked black jeans, skinnys in fact and a purple hoody so I could hide underneath my hood if I had to. I was feeling much better this morning and decided to help my calm state even more a cup of herbal tea was in order. I walked into the kitchen to see Robin and Starfire in a deep discussion at the counter and Cyborg cooking bacon. When I entered though he paused to check on how I was feeling and I assured him meditating all night had allowed me enough control.

As I was waiting for my tea to brew Beastboy tumbled into the room yawning. Waking up any time before one was early for him but even though he was apparently half asleep he had done well dressing himself. He had a white shirt on underneath a dark green open shirt and blue jeans. He sauntered over to where I was standing and informed me that he would be ready to go as soon as he had had some breakfast to wake himself up. I finished my tea and told him to come and knock on my door when he was ready and retired back to my room to drink my tea and prepare myself for the day ahead.

Before I knew it Beastboy was knocking on the door. I opened it to see his big trademark grin and I felt happy inside my head respond with one to match. He offered me his arm like a proper gentleman and we headed off to the roof so we could fly into Jump city. He told me to follow him and that where we were going was a surprise. He took me right into the heart of the city and landed in an alleyway so as not to startle the citizens to much. Although by now you think they would be used to a green animal land on the streets and morph into a human. The place we were headed was just around the corner and we walked the last few meters or so. Inwardly I groaned when I saw the front of the store, he had taken me to a comic book and gaming store. I started to falter a bit but Beastboy gave me a look and said 'Please Rae just try it, it's not what it seems from the outside.' I like to think that my reasons for giving him the benefit of the doubt was because of how nice he was to me yesterday but the real reason was because I knew I was slowly falling for him.

We walked inside and were immediately confronted with a situation at the counter. The guy behind the counter, Fred was his name, was arguing with a customer. 'What sort of store owner do you think I am?! I do not own any of those sorts of magazines you are looking for. I am a respectable citizen and an innocent one at that' Unfortunately for poor Fred at that moment in time, a young good looking women walked out from behind the counter in only one of his shirts. I guessed she was a dancer from her physique and she had pretty brown hair. She put her hand on Fred's shoulder and told him 'Fred just let him into the back room with those magazines and come back to bed' Fred just looked like a dear in the headlights and pointed us out to the women while whispering 'Damnit Jess I didn't want to make a bad impression on the Teen Titans but now the secrets out' and to the guy 'Here's the key to the back room don't be too long.'

We couldn't help but giggle at poor Fred but we had to stifle them as we approached the counter. He wouldn't look us in the eye even when Beastboy said 'look mate it's okay, we're off duty today just think of us like any normal citizens' He mumbled to the floor 'well what do you want' and Beastboy winked and said 'can we use your over service, not the one that guy wanted though' Fred looked relieved and handed Beastboy another key and said 'it's on the house' Beastboy motioned me towards some stairs and to go on ahead but I lingered long enough to hear him say 'Hey dude don't suppose you got that new Pokémon game have you?' That's one of the things I loved about Beastboy, how much he loved his games.

By the time I got to the top of the stairs Beastboy had caught me up. He told me to close my eyes with no peeking and only open them when told to. He led me into a room that smelled familiar. I opened my eyes onto one of the biggest darkest libraries I'd seen. Who knew a comic book store would hide this upstairs. It was then that I truly realized I loved Beastboy; the fact that even though he hates reading he found this place and was content to spend the day just enjoying my company while I read and that is exactly what we did all day.

**So its longer this time, hope its okay? **


	4. Chapter 4

**And here's the next instalment :D I still don't own Teen Titans though **** lol! **

I don't know how long I had been sitting in my room. It'd been a few days because I could already feel my leotard getting baggy on me. The only time I had been out of my room was to use the bathroom and even then I teleported myself in and out so no one could see me.

My friends were worried. Several times Starfire had been to the door trying to persuade me to eat, Cyborg came twice a day and told me he was there for me to talk to and even Robin had given it a go. Saying I had a duty to the teen titans to come out and eat because if there was an attack and I was weak it could leave me seriously injured. But I didn't care.

I couldn't kick the feeling either that my friends thought of me as a freak. I was the odd one out. Some part of me knew that this reaction to a breakup was abnormal but then again how many half demon teenage girls with powers tied to her emotions was there? Even so I knew they thought of me as pathetic and maybe I was, but he was my whole life. He was the one that, finally, showed me that I was more than that creepy demon girl. Without him I was just that.

Just then the alarm went off. I didn't want to leave my room, but my duty as a Titan meant more to me. As much as I was pushing my friends away, I couldn't lose them entirely by not going with them. Plus I would never forgive myself if one of them got hurt and I wasn't there to heal the initial injury's just enough so that we could get them stable in the medical bay. I had to go and for the first time in, well four days, I left my room.

I appeared in the common room to find that my fellow team mates were there already. I guessed they must have been in the common room before hand any ways as I didn't take that long in getting there. I knew they were waiting to for me and it made me smile just a little bit on the inside to know that I was still a valued member of the team, even if it was only when they needed me in battle. The looks on my friend's faces were a mixture. Starfire was just joyous to see me out of my room and I could tell she was dying to give me one of her bone crushing hugs. Robin looked relieved that I hadn't shirked my duties and Cyborg looked happy yet worried. I knew he was looking at my figure and I knew his robotic senses were telling him I'd lost weight. So I avoided his gaze. I didn't say anything and my friends sensed that I wouldn't talk anyway. Nobody even mentioned that this was the first time we would be battling an enemy without Beastboy although the gap was apparent to each and every one of us.

This time we were fighting Cinderblock. But all that I could think was 'At least it was an easy fight to get used to not having Beastboy on the team.' At least it was supposed to be an easy fight! We arrived on the scene and jumped into action at Robins catch phrase remark 'Teen Titans Go!' Starfire blasting star bolts, Cyborg his cannon, me chucking random destruction that was already caused by Cinderblock and Robin with his explosive disks. We were pushing him back so I decided to hang back a bit. I hated that Robin was right, but with not eating or sleeping properly I was exhausting my powers quicker than usual.

I must have zoned out thinking about what animals Beastboy would have been turning into if he was here fighting with us because the next thing I knew all I could hear was 'RAVEN LOOK OUT' and all I could see was Cinderblock about to smash down on my head with his two rock hands. Once again I was a deer caught in the headlights, I couldn't move and I tried to conjure a shield to protect myself but that broke upon contact due to my tiredness. I felt the impact on my body but funnily enough no pain, I was blacking out you see, already falling into a healing trance. As I closed my eyes though I could have sworn I saw a green blur knock Cinderblock off me. Could it be Beastboy, or was I imagining it?

**Okayy I know this one is short but I really wanted to end it here as it just seemed an appropriate place to stop, But I swear I will update soon! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Guys, I'm so sorry it took forever to get here. I've been extremely busy with my A levels, as I've got exams this term and the teachers are just piling the school work on, and with my job as well, I just haven't been able to catch a break! So I'm very sorry! But here is chapter five; I still don't own Teen Titans **

I woke up in the Med Bay extremely groggy and disorientated. Whose room was I in; it didn't look like mine or Beastboys. Slowly my memory came back. I remembered zoning out and then being hit by Cinderblock. Then I remembered who had knocked him off me. It was Beastboy, I knew it was. I had to go. I had to find him. I ripped off the monitors attached to my body and rushed out of the door, straight into Cyborg.

'Whoa calm down little lady, where you rushing off too?' I tried to get round him without answering but he filled the hallway and I was still too weak to use my powers. 'I have to find Beastboy, I have to, he's out there' He wrapped his arms round me and stopped me struggling. 'Rae. It wasn't Beastboy. We would have seen him. I'm sorry' I went limp in his arms. I had no energy left to fight. I knew what I had seen though and I knew Beastboy was somewhere in Jump City still. I would find him but I needed my strength to do that so for now I would pretend everything was okay.

Cyborg was still holding on to me, to make sure I didn't make a run for it. So I asked to be let go. He did but only on the terms that I would go back into the Med bay with him so he could do some checks on my health. I sat on the bed I was previously lying in and kept silent while Cyborg checked my vitals. He said I was fine just worn down from lack of eating and the blow. I had healed everything while unconscious. Now I just needed energy.

I walked down the hall without really noticing where I was walking and somehow ended up in the kitchen. It was then that I noticed my stomach was really grumbling. I poked my head in the fridge and recoiled as blue fur tried to bite my nose off. I wondered if any of the others fancied ordering in Pizza. Just then Robin walked in and saw me. He smiled and told me that Pizza had already been ordered. He must have sensed I had a craving for it through what is left of our mental connection.

He told me it would be here in forty-five minutes and I might as well go and find something to occupy myself with. I decided to shower as I hadn't had one for a couple of days. Standing under the warm flow of the shower, I let myself remember the events of the day. I let it wash off all of the pain and tiredness from my bones. I let it show me what I knew had happened. That green blur had been Beastboy. Although how the others didn't see him I have no idea. I knew now that I had a reason to keep living. I would search every building in this city for him if I had to.

I got out of the shower more determined than I had ever been before. I dried myself and dressed in a fresh leotard and cape. It still hung off me but I was about to start to change that. I wondered back to the kitchen to see my three teammates already eating without me. When they noticed I walked in, Robin offered an explanation. 'I sent Starfire to knock on your door but she got no answer. I figured you were either asleep or showering so we decided to leave you to it and save you some... Here, tuck in.'

I did without hesitation. I devoured it in record time and just got stunned looks from my team mates. I didn't give them time to ask me questions though before I was out the door and to the roof. I needed time to think where I would go first. Sitting with my legs dangled over the side. It suddenly clicked where I would start. Where we had our first date! None of the other titans knew where it was and hardly anyone knew about the upstairs library. It would make a good hiding place for a human and any animal.

I levitated off the roof and towards mine and Beastboys special place. We'd spent many days there and had become familiar with the owners and workers so I knew Beastboy would trust them to keep him a secret. Fred was the son's owner and worked there the most. His dad we'd only met twice but was friendly. And then there was Jess. The petite dancer we'd met that first time in just a shirt.

I arrived then, thinking about the shop had preoccupied me and I had flown there without taking notice of my surroundings. I landed in the alleyway next to the shop and pulled my hood up. Walking round the corner, I noticed a light on in the floor upstairs. In the library! My heart fluttered and I sped up.

I entered through the door and instantly felt the tension in the air. It was particularly strong, so strong that even a non empath would have felt it. Fred was leaning on the counter, his head stuck in a magazine about Pokémon as per usual and Jess was unloading some boxes. I walked up the counter and as I approached Fred looked up. His face instantly lit into a smile.  
'Hey Raven, Long time no see, Where's Beastboy?' He asked. I gave one of my rare small smiles back and replied,  
'I was hoping you could tell me that, Fred. Could I have the key to upstairs?' At that moment Jess cut in with a question for Fred.  
'Where do these magazines go?' Without looking at her, he replied with a curt,  
'On that shelf there.' Jess smiled and thanked him but being an empath I could tell she was disappointed at the abrupt answer. Something had happened, but it was up to them two to sort it out. Fred handed me the key then and I walked off to the door.

As I made my way up the stairs, my stomach got more butterflies at each step. I got to the door and slid the key in to unlock it, but found it was already unlocked. I pushed the door open and saw a couple sitting there, just as Fred ran up the stairs shouting,  
'Wait, Raven, I forgot there's already a...' He trailed off as he saw that I'd already opened the door. He then pulled me aside and asked me what was really going on. So I told him. He agreed to let me look around the room, in the off chance Beastboy was hiding as a mouse or a fly. I would be able to sense him with my powers. Fred then poked his head in the door and spoke directly to the other couple.  
'Hi guys. Erm... You know Raven from the Teen Titans. Well she's just gonna take a look round for something and then she'll be on her way'

I took a step inside, without looking at the couple, it hurt just too much to see them so happy and cuddling together. I walked over to the book case and reached out around the room with my powers. I could sense Fred hovering behind the door and knew he was only staying up here to avoid Jess and I could sense the couple over on the sofa. But Beastboy wasn't here. My heart sunk. I transported directly back to the tower. I knew it was rude of me but I didn't want Fred to see my face. I was back to square one.

**So there it is. I hope its okay. I will try to update again as soon as I can, but I make no promises on how soon it will be! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry I have taken so long to update. I've had exams and holidays and I really am sorry! Hope you enjoy this though **** Usual disclaimer, I do not own the Teen Titans. However I do own the Ninja characters :D **

I landed straight back on my bed and immediately buried my head in my pillows. I had my pillows so tight over my head that I didn't hear the knocking at first. I sat up, composed myself by pulling my hood over my face and slid open the door so that they could only see one of my eyes. It was Starfire.  
'Friend Raven, Robin told me to come tell you that a young male is doing the knocking of the door for you' I raised one eyebrow; I didn't know that many young males outside of my team. I slid open my door and without saying anything went to the front door. Whoever it may be could have information on Beastboy.

I got to the door to see Fred standing there in some weird looking black clothes. I was so shocked to see him there that I blew up a light bulb in the hall way. I'd replace it later. I stepped out onto the rocks and let the door shut behind me. Fred immediately started to ramble,  
'I know I probably have no right being here and that it must be a...' I interrupted him, before anything I wanted to know how he got to the tower so quickly. 'How did you get here so quickly, my transportation is one of the quickest methods, so how?' I droned in my monotone. Fred looked a bit sheepish and rubbed the back of his head.  
'Well, this is going to sound stupid but I'm actually a Ninja. Hence the weird black outfit' I was shocked, which is stupid because if super heroes existed then of course ninjas could, but I'd never have expected Fred to be one. I tuned back into what he was saying, 'It's why I'm here really. I know your upset and want to find Beastboy and on behalf of my Ninja organisation we would like to offer our help to find him' upon saying that Fred stood there, it was like I didn't know this version of Fred. He was all business and not the normal joker guy that I usually knew. I was touched.

However I couldn't quite believe that this was real so I pinched him on the arm to see if it was and that I hadn't fallen asleep on my bed. He jumped and squealed like a girl and I ruled out the dream option. There was just one thing I couldn't understand. 'Fred, how come if you're a Ninja you haven't bragged about it to anyone?' He just looked shocked. 'Why Raven you should know that by bragging to everyone I would be breaking the sacred rules of being a Ninja! And I'm the grandmaster ninja!' All of a sudden Fred pulled out a fake stick on Dumbledore look alike white beard and stuck it to his face. I raised one eyebrow and smirked and Fred just looked at me 'What' he moaned, 'I'm only seventeen I can't grow a white beard yet!' He stroked it and smiled to himself, 'However I would look totally awesome with a real one!'

That was the Fred I knew and I gave him one of my rare smiles. But back to business, he had made an offer of help that could be useful to me. There were just a few conditions first though. I wanted to meet his Ninjas and do a basic mind reading to check that they were trustworthy and I wanted them to report straight back to me. I told Fred this and he told me to come along to the shop tomorrow at three. Just before he left however I couldn't resist teasing him a little, 'Are you sure you're going to be up by three Fred?' He just glared at me as I smirked and opened the door. It was late by now so I went straight to bed!

My alarm clock went off at its usual time of half six but I hadn't been getting much sleep recently so I ignored it and went back to sleep. When I opened my eyes again my clock read half two in the afternoon. I'd done a Fred and slept in! I ran to the shower and had the quickest one of my life before transporting directly to the alleyway beside the shop. I walked to the door and knocked quietly. Fred opened it in his weird looking clothes and ushered me in. I stepped in and looked around, the store was empty and I was momentarily confused. Until I realized that Fred was beckoning me over to a bookcase. He pulled a book of the shelf and it opened a secret door to, believe it or not, a garden!

Stepping out into the sunshine I was blinded for a moment or two. When I had my eyesight back though I was shocked by how many black clad people were standing around in groups. Fred had done his amazing trick of moving fast again and was standing on a stage with that ridiculous beard stuck on his face! He started to speak and to my surprise everyone quietened down and started to listen to him!  
'Now my fellow Ninjas, today we have a special guest with us, Raven from the Teen Titans. As grandmaster Ninja I have offered our services to find Beastboy for her, however as one condition to accepting our help Raven would like to just do a very basic mind reading check to get to know you people better. So throughout the day you will all have a one to one with her. In the mean time though, guys, enjoy the BBQ!'

At this I raised my eyebrow! Ninjas had BBQ's? They were better socialized than us Teen Titans and these guys were supposed to be secretive and non-sociable! Fred was walking towards me then with a blond female who was dressed slightly different to the rest. He introduced us,  
'Raven, this is Kayleigh. Between us, she should be grandmaster but apparently the beard wouldn't suit her!' At this Kayleigh cut in,  
'Too right it wouldn't, however it does improve your looks' with a wink towards Fred who just laughed the comment away, she turned her attention to me,  
'So I understand you want to do a mind check, well I am second in command here so I'll go first to set an example, but what do I do?' She pulled a puzzled face and just stood there looking awkward. I told her to relax and put my hands either side of her face, I closed my eyes and emptied my mind so that I could embrace part of hers into mine. I got hit by a strong wave of sympathy first, followed by a warm feeling towards someone but I couldn't make out who, that was then followed by a wave of frustration. She was honest and truly wanted to help me. I whispered to her,  
'There's someone special isn't there?' and she replied,  
'Yeah, but I just can't have him, so in a way I know how you feel. That's why I wanna help so much!'  
'Thank you' I whispered. I let go of her head and gave her a little smile, she smiled back and walked off towards the food table. That was one down, just several more to go. I glanced at Fred and he waved me off, I was free to mingle and mind read at leisure. So that's what I did.

**Well there you go. Hope that was okay, I honestly will try to update again like within the next few days! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in about two years… And no one would probably read this now but I hate leaving things unfinished. I haven't written like I said in about two years so if the quality isn't as good as before I apologise. I have also decided to write this chapter with a twist. So yeah.. I still don't own the Titans. **

I buzzed through a doorway and out into the garden where I had been hiding out since I had left Titans Tower. I had originally gone straight to Fred's comic book store with the intention of hiding out in the secret library upstairs however when I had approached the door I had heard shouting and had shifted into a fly so I could be, well… a fly on the wall.

I had witnessed Fred and Jess in a full blown fight. They were arguing about Jess' nights out. Fred had heard through the grape vine that Jess was getting rather clingy to other guys on nights out and was upset and Jess was countering with the fact that Fred had never actually made it official between the two of them and that she could get close to whoever she wanted too until he did. Fred had stormed off to the back of the store disappearing behind a bookcase and I decided to follow him. I couldn't believe my eyes though when it opened up to show a massive garden outside. Fred was muttering about girls and I decided to leave him to it and in the same moment decided that none of the Titans would ever find me here; even if Raven decided to check out the secret Library, I was 99.9% sure that she would not know about this place.

Now as I buzzed into the garden I was a bit baffled to see loads of strangely dressed people. My brain clicked. Years of playing video games meant that I recognised what they were wearing straight away. They were Ninja's! If I hadn't have been in such a black mood I probably would have shifted into my human self and done a little dance of joy but these days I was so full of anger and hurt that I could barely keep hold on the Beast.

I decided to buzz around and listen to a little bit of conversation to find out how long it would be before I could have the garden to myself again. That's when I saw her. My eyes were drawn to the middle of the garden like Cyborg was drawn to bacon and I think I felt my heart stop for a moment. I panicked. My heart began to race. I was too close. She would sense me here amongst these people. But I couldn't move. I wanted to see her. I wanted to be near her. I still loved her. Then the longer I hung there in midair the more I could see her and Aqualad kissing and holding each other; laughing about the trick they had played on the goofy green freak. My blood boiled. I had to get out of there before I lost control of the beast. I decided where I would go next as I was no longer officially part of the Teen Titans. I was going to pay Aqualad a little visit. After all he had taken everything I had ever loved away from me.

And as I flew away; I heard Raven begin to say my name in her monotonous voice that I had grown to love. It fuelled my fire even more than before and as much as I tried to deny it; it broke my heart just a tiny bit more.

**Okay. So here we go. No idea if anybody will even read this; or even if this chapter is any good. But feel free to review. But please be nice **** x**


	8. Chapter 8

**In this chapter we are back to Raven's POV. As usual I hope you enjoy and you review nicely. Oh and I still don't own the Titans. **

I stood at the top of the garden, on some decking, with Fred on one side and Kayleigh on the other. Staring back at me was a bunch of Ninja's. I had done a basic mind search with all of them and none of them had flagged up any concerns with me. Therefore they were going to help me keep on the lookout for Beastboy and if they found anything, they would report directly to Fred who could directly contact me at the tower.

I turned to Fred and excused myself. I couldn't be in this garden a moment longer as the many emotions that I could feel right now; well they were playing havoc with my powers. Things were already starting to turn black and it wouldn't be long before they started flying everywhere. I guess I was still too raw to absorb and block out so many emotions at once.

There was no roof over the middle of the garden so I levitated up and flew in the direction of the tower. As I flew I mused over something I thought I felt whilst mind searching one of the Ninja's. For a moment it had felt like Beastboys presence was right there with us in the garden. But by the time I had finished checking the Ninja's mind and scanned the garden whatever I had felt (If I had felt it at all) had disappeared. Perhaps I was losing it slightly. Perhaps I had just wanted so much for Beastboy to be there that I had imagined feeling his presence. He would have loved it; real Ninja's! I could see it now. Beastboy would have done a little dance of joy. I smiled a sad little smile and a lamppost below me blew up. I had to keep better control over my powers. I was Raven. I was supposed to have a tight grasp on my powers. I was the girl who never smiled. I was half demon. I was also a teenage girl. I was the teenage girl who had fallen in love with a green shape shifter and as much as I hated to admit it; every emotion I knew of, within the mirror that opened a portal directly to my mind, missed Beastboy.

I landed on the roof and everything that wasn't attached to it began to float. I really did have to keep better control of my powers. I decided that I would meditate now and I would only stop to search for Beastboy, if the alarm sounded and to eat and sleep. My first stop was the kitchen. I had a real fancy for a nice cup of hot Chamomile tea. Starfire was in the kitchen when I got there. She floated a few feet off the ground and hesitantly asked,  
'Friend Raven, how are you?' I didn't like worrying or upsetting the alien girl so I summoned as much emotion to my face and voice without triggering my powers and responded, 'I am fine Starfire' and she left me to it. I think we both knew I was lying.

I went to my room, sipped at my tea and eventually I began to meditate. The next thing I knew I was waking up to the alarm sounding. I must have fallen asleep. I jumped out of bed, pulled up my hood and teleported to the living room. I was the second one there with Starfire rushing in not long after me and Cyborg moments after her. Robin pulled up the information on the screen to find it was a distress call from one of the members of Titans East. We responded immediately and before long we were landing on top of Titans East tower. Robin warned us to proceed with care as we had no idea what had caused them to send the distress call.

We crept down the stairs to the top level when Robin stopped and asked me to reach out and feel for any emotions coming from the building. I closed my eyes and slowly extended my senses. The level we were on was clear. I scanned each level until it hit me. I felt a wave of worry and a lot of pain. It was coming from the medical bay. I told Robin and we headed straight there. Alert in case the attacker was still here.

We lined up either side of the door and Robin kicked it open just in case. We found the Titans East huddled round Aqualad who was laid on one of the tables,  
'What happened?' Robin demanded to know. Bumble Bee solemnly looked towards our group and suggested that if I could heal a few of Aqualad's injuries we could go sit down in the front room and talk. I didn't particularly want to. I was still bitter. He was the one who had ruined the first ever relationship I had ever had and probably ever would have but as much as I had a personal dislike for him; he was still a Titan, as was I and it was my duty to heal him. However I only healed him to the point where he was stable. As I said I was still bitter.

I transported to the front room and joined my team mates upon the sofa. Bumble Bee paced in front of their T.V. and I could sense hesitation radiating off her as well as a tiny hint of infatuation which was probably caused by Cyborg being so close. Bumble Bee began,  
'I don't know how to start this but as you have probably guessed Aqualad was attacked this evening. He went out swimming and that's when we received a distress call from his communicator. We rushed outside to see Aqualad lying on the floor trying to fend off his attacker. We rushed over to help but he escaped before we reached him.'

Robin spoke over Bee at this point and asked the question we were all thinking,  
'Who was the attacker?' Bee shot a pained look at me and said a single word 'Beastboy' and for the second time in the space of a few weeks I went numb.


	9. Chapter 9

**I still don't own Teen Titans… **

I sat there, unmoving, unblinking and trying not to feel. I knew why he had done it; I just didn't want to know what the consequences would be for him doing it. Everybody was looking uncomfortable. We all knew and loved Beastboy and everybody in the room knew that most likely he had just lost control of the Beast. But we also all knew that Robin couldn't just let him back on the team without some form of punishment. After all attacking another member of the Titans was a serious matter. Even if what Aqualad had done was the cause of it. The Beast could have and very nearly succeeded in killing Aqualad.

Thoughts were swirling around in my mind. 'What punishment would Robin give him' 'what will happen if he's kicked off the team' 'will he actually ever come back now he has done this' over and over I pondered the answers to these questions. Finally somebody spoke up. It was Cy and he weren't about to let his best friend get into trouble without him being able to at least argue his side of the story.

'The first thing we should do, before we even start thinking about the consequences for Beastboy's actions' At this he looked straight at Robin. 'Is to find him. This isn't going to be easy. Beastboy could be anywhere and he isn't going to want to be found. We're going to need to draw him out.'

I nodded to myself. Cy had a point. My search for him had been pointless so far. However what would draw him out of hiding? It had to be something important as he wasn't responding to the Titan's alarm. It seemed as if Robin and I were thinking along the same lines again as a few seconds later Robin echoed what I was thinking and then took control of the situation.

'Titans East you shall come stay with us so that we can keep an eye on Aqualad until we can find Beastboy. I don't think he would attack again but if he truly has lost control of the Beast then anything is possible. Team on the journey back I want you to be brainstorming ideas on how to attract Beastboy out into the open. I want at least one idea by the time we are back at the tower; team meeting in the front room as soon as we arrive. Titans East pack some essential things for a short trip. Everybody meet on the roof in fifteen minutes.'

I had a hint of a smile playing around my lips. This is why Robin was our leader. He knew exactly how to take control of the situation. The members of Titans East rushed off to their rooms to do some packing while my team members were awkwardly avoiding my eyes. I decided to get out of there; get some space to breathe and think. So I melted through the floor and arrived on the roof.

I sat with my legs dangling over the side of the roof and gently extended my senses. Searching for the slightest hint of a conscious whose was almost as familiar as my own. But as usual I could sense nothing. I was so engrossed in searching the surrounding area that it surprised me when there was a thump as somebody sat down next to me. No surprise however that it was Robin. We sat there in silence for a little while; staring out across the city. Robin spoke,

'We will find him Rae'

'I hope so' I replied.

He spoke again,

'His actions cannot go unpunished you know.'

I did know and I just nodded slightly. So we left it at that and sat in comfortable silence until people began to join us on the roof.

Before I knew it we were back at our tower and sitting down in the living room; the team meeting about to start. Cyborg and Starfire were sitting side by side on the couch. Robin was pacing in front of the couch and I had chosen to sit on the window seat looking out over the city. The Titans East were unpacking their things and settling into the rooms they would call their own over the next few days. Robin began the meeting and asked us to each tell the idea that we had come up with. Starfire went first and suggested we build the biggest vegetarian pizza as Beastboy loved pizza and she was sure that it would 'do the drawing out'. Cyborg suggested we buy all the copies of the newest Mega-Monkey's game that was being released tomorrow and that would force him to come back to the tower if he wanted to play it. Robin suggested that we release a statement telling him that if he didn't come back soon then we were going to auction off the items in his room. Not that anybody in the right minds would want the stuff that belonged to Beastboy. However I knew none of that would work. Beastboy would be angry, upset and doubting himself. None of that would work while he wasn't feeling himself. I knew the one thing that might just work though.

'Me' I spoke up. The rest of the team just stared at me. I repeated myself.

'Me. I'm the only thing that will work to bring Beastboy out of hiding'

As I said it I could see the rest of the team realize and agree with me. But how; that was the question that was on everyone's mind. I could see Robin's face scrunching up and knew that he was working on a plan. He turned to face me. I didn't like the look on his face.

'Raven, I have a plan but you're not going to like it.' He explained the plan to us and he was right. I didn't like the plan. Not even a tiny bit. However I had to agree. It might just work.

Robin wanted to stage a public appearance between me and Aqualad to aggravate Beastboy into attacking Aqualad again. At which point the rest of the Team and I would intervene and hopefully trap Beastboy. We would have to sedate him until we got him to the tower. Then the rest of the Team and I would explain to Beastboy what had actually happened. It seemed like nothing could go wrong…


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay in updating again. It's been a busy couple of weeks! I do have to apologise for Starfire's speech. I did try to mimic how she talks however she has a few speaking lines later on and it really is quite difficult. However here is the next chapter and I still don't own the Titans **

First things first we had to persuade Aqualad to go along with our plan. I wasn't thrilled with the idea but if it meant a chance at getting Beastboy back then I would put on my best monotone voice and my blankest face and stick it out. So we called him into the front room as soon as he had finished healing and Robin explained the plan to him.

Aqualad was slumped on the sofa with his arms resting on the back of it and as soon as Robin had finished explaining to him. He took one look at me and said,

"Sure, I'll help you guys out. I want him back here as much as you guys do because I really don't want to be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life. Plus, getting to spend an evening with that hottie over there… Well that's just a bonus." He stared me in the eyes as he said this. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise and my skin began to crawl.

"It's for Beastboy… It's for Beastboy" I chanted to myself under my breath. Aqualad seriously gave me the creeps however I had to go through with it to get Beastboy back. It was all about Beastboy. It always had been and always would be in my opinion.

Cy must have noticed Aqualad had unsettled me as he came over, popped his hand on my should and whispered under his breath,

"Don't worry Rae, we will all be there and we won't let him pull another stunt like the one at new years. He'll get another beating if he tries anything this time" Cy was being all big brotherly on me but for once I didn't mind. I just smiled at him gratefully knowing that at least one person was looking out for me.

I switched my thoughts to the next thing that was on our to-do list. We had to find somewhere to stage mine and Aqualad's huge public appearance. It needed to be somewhere that was away from the public so that no member of the public was at risk of harm at any point in the evening. It also needed to be realistic. It needed to be somewhere where the rest of the Titans and I would be going with dates. It was Starfire who came up with the solution to this situation.

"Robin, I have got it! We shall do the throwing of a party. We can have the people from the papers of news report about it and we can go shopping and we can all have dates."

Starfire seemed so excited about the prospect of throwing a party; even if it was a fake one to draw Beastboy out. I had to admit though it was a realistic idea. After all Cyborg's birthday was coming up and it would explain why the Titan's East were here. Especially as everybody knows that Cy and Bee have something going on. It was obvious! I nodded to myself. In fact the more I thought about it the more I was convinced that it would seem legit. I turned round and saw that Starfire was begging Robin to agree to the idea and to let her decorate; to the point where she was floating in front of him hands clasped together with puppy dog eyes to rival Beastboys. Robin glanced at me and I gave a quick small nod and he relented. Starfire squealed and shot off. We probably wouldn't see her now until the actual day of the so called 'party' because even though it was only to draw Beastboy out Starfire would be buying out the whole of the mall to decorate the hall we would have to hire to make it look the part.

I sighed. I would probably be dragged to the mall at some point so that I looked the part as well and if there was one thing that I had learnt about the alien; it was that she was very stubborn when it came to the mall and shopping. I looked around the room trying to determine if I was needed here or if I could escape to my room. Robin was on the phone already booking the biggest hall in the city for the day before Cyborg's birthday. After all nobody wanted to actually have to fight Beastboy on the day of Cy's birthday. It wouldn't be a very nice present at all. I carried on looking around the room. Cyborg was also on the phone but this time to the media leaving an anonymous tip that 'The Teen Titans were throwing a big party for Cyborg's Birthday' and giggling to himself as he knew now that most of Jump City knew when his birthday was he would be getting extra presents this year.

I realized that they had it under control and wouldn't miss me if I went and meditated in my room. All we had to do now was set the hall up and Starfire had that covered. So I melted through the floor and landed on my bed. I crossed my legs and floated a couple of inches above it. I sighed again. It was only seven days until the fake party but I began to realize that they were going to be seven of the longest days of my life.

**Okay guys. I realize that this is pretty much a filler chapter but I didn't want to jump straight to the part of the story where they lure Beastboy out without giving some sort of background on how they were going to do it! However I promise that I will try to write and upload the next chapter soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am seriously rubbish at updating… For this I am very, very sorry! I don't know how many people still read this or follow it but I am very determined to finish the story so it's not just another thing that's left half done. Therefore I shall plough on until it is done and that means I shall always keep updating until it is finished… Even if it is like every now and then. **** Oh… I still don't own the Teen Titans… **

The tower was alive with the hustle and bustle that comes with the prep for a party. Robin spent a lot of the time on the phone, ordering and booking a lot of the things we would need for the party; such as a catering service and a DJ. Even though the party was just a trap for Beastboy we weren't sure whether it would work therefore the Team came to a silent understanding that if Beastboy didn't show… Well they would take advantage of the night off to do some actual partying. Cyborg dealt a lot with the media. As the party was meant to be for him it made sense. Plus apart from Beastboy he was the most sociable out of the rest of the team and was at ease in front of the cameras.

I didn't see much of Starfire. I believe that Robin gave her a budget which she spent on everything you could possibly imagine for the party. However it was all top secret. She wouldn't show any of us or even speak about the decorations and therefore spent a lot of her time away from the team at the hall decorating or just hiding from us because everybody knows that Starfire cannot keep a secret. Myself, well I just spent a lot of my time meditating in my room; preparing myself for the evening that was approaching. There were a couple of times where I was required to leave my room. The first being a big press conference held outside the tower officially announcing our 'party'. It was torture. Robin and Cyborg stood in front of a podium while Starfire and I floated just behind them. In my mind it was blindingly apparent that Beastboy was no longer apart of the team. It must have been blindingly apparent to the media as well.

'Robin, we notice that Beastboy is not here with you today. We have also noticed that he no longer seems to accompany you out on missions. There has been much speculation as to why, could you perhaps enlighten us as to what the current situation is?' This was asked by the local newspaper. I pulled my hood down even further so that even my eyes were covered for a moment. They were tearing up and it wouldn't do well for my reputation if I was seen to be crying on TV.  
'At the current moment in time Beastboy is taking a sabbatical. He is not due back for a while but none the less would be very welcomed back if he was to return sooner.' I admired Robin's answer. It covered Beastboys absence while at the same time delivering a very pointed message to Beastboy. It was perfect and the press conference continued very smoothly until...  
'Raven, you and Beastboy were known to be a couple. Have you two broken up or had a fight and is this the reason as to why Beastboy felt like he needed a break? And shall you be escorting somebody else to the dance in his absence?' This was it. The moment where we had to reveal that I was supposedly dating Aqualad now. I froze. I hadn't even thought about what to say. Robin began to speak,  
'Raven and Beastboy…'  
'No Robin, let me answer.' I spoke determinedly; I knew what we had to do. We had to aggravate Beastboy into deciding to come to the party. Whatever Robin said wouldn't provide enough fuel to the fire. I pulled my hood down and faced the cameras head on. I had to answer.  
'You are correct. Beastboy and I were dating but we are not now. We had an unreasonable, on his part, falling out and rather than talk it through like a grown up and mature person, he decided to leave and take a sabbatical. I am done. If he does not want to face our problems head on then that is his choice. So in the light of recent events I shall be accompanying Aqualad to the party for Cyborg and who knows where that shall lead.'

I finished my statement and melted through the floor, landed on my bed in a heap and began crying. I seemed to do that a lot these days. There was a soft knocking at the door.  
'Go away' I mumbled. The knocking stopped but then the door slid open. It was Starfire.  
'I really love him, Star' I sobbed.  
'I know' she replied as she began to comfort me.  
'I didn't want to say those horrible things. He's not immature at all and he's going to be so hurt. Those things I said will cut him to the core. But I had to say them, Star. I had to. I had to make him angry enough to want to come to the party and I don't want him to not love me anymore…' I trailed off and just sat there sobbing silently. Starfire understood and let me cry until I was done. When my eyes were dry she pulled me up off the bed and declared,  
'You shall not sit here in a dark room doing the sorry feeling for yourself. You did what was required and now we shall do what is required for us; the going out and dolling up of ourselves so that when Beastboy bursts through those hall doors, he will just have to stop and stare at how wonderful you look.'

With that pep talk I was dragged out of my room, up to the roof and off to the Mall. I detested the mall but Starfire had made a point. A part of me wanted Beastboy to stop and stare and realize what he had walked out on. I missed him and I wanted him back but I realized I was a little bit bitter about the fact that he had just left me. He had promised that he would always be there for me and he just left without looking back. Not even thinking about how that would leave me. That's it! I was determined now to look the best I ever had. I wanted jaws to drop and people to gasp and ask 'Is that really Raven?' and as for Beastboy… When I finally did have him back he was going to be making a lot of cups of tea for me. I giggled under my breath causing Starfire to look at me. I just shook my head slightly and she let it go.

We landed in an alleyway; about a street away from the Mall. Everybody knew who we were but still found it a bit disturbing if we landed in front of them out of nowhere. After the first 8 shops we went into I was starting to lose hope that I would be able to pull off the look I wanted. After the next 16 shops I had definitely lost all hope. That's when I saw it. It was a tiny looking shop squeezed in between two large overbearingly preppy, pink girl shops as I called them. I dragged Starfire over and stepped in the shop. There were no clothes on display just a lady behind a desk. I did a double take. I was sure the sign outside had mentioned clothing. I turned to leave when the lady behind the counter spoke.  
'We are a clothes shop. Go through that door there, turn left and then into the first door on your right' Intrigued I decided to check it out. After all even with no clothes on display it still seemed more promising than the 24 shops we had already been into.

The instructions the lady gave me lead to a small yet well lit room with a full length mirror and a tiny section where a curtain could be pulled around to hide it from view. There was only one chair so I let Starfire sit down and floated in the corner with my arms crossed. Five minutes passed and just when I was about to say to Starfire 'lets go' the door opened and in slipped this tiny girl. She was around the same age as I was and was as small as I was. She was extremely skinny and had light brown hair chopped into a short by stylish cut. She looked fashionable enough, wearing blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a brown blazer with a brown scarf. She smiled timidly at me; reminding me a lot of my emotion timid. Walked around me a couple of times studying me and then slipped out of the room again. This time though holding just one finger up, signalling us to wait.

It wasn't long before she was back in the room; this time though carrying her weights worth in various outfits. She hung them all on a rail that ran the whole length on the room and responding to my raised eyebrow began to explain.  
'My name is Kirsty. I work here as a fashion advisor. We don't have clothes on show as we prefer to do an initial assessment and then bring out clothes best suited to your skin tone, hair colour and body shape.' She went on to explain that everybody's style was different and what she had brought out for me would be extremely different to what she would bring out for Starfire and that by not having clothes on sale in the window meant that they could perform their job to the best of their ability as they wouldn't have to be polite to the customer and tell them things suited them when they really didn't. She also went on to explain that if I liked the service and signed up then I would always have access to Kirsty's advice and help. It was a bit presumptuous but I liked it as it narrowed down my search.

I began to flick through the clothes that had been hung up for me. There were several different dresses but there was one that continually caught my eye. It was a dark purple strapless dress that hung all the way to the floor. The bust area was clinched together and separated from the rest of the dress by a black diamante bird. The rest of it just hung straight down and hugged my body. It fit perfectly and with a nice pair of strappy black heels looked fantastic. It was like the dress was made for me,  
'I'll take it' I declared. So I paid for the dress and signed up to this little shop knowing I would be back at some point. I decided to teleport us home and rushed straight to my room to hang my dress up so it didn't get wrinkled. I stared at it and thought to myself if this isn't the dress that makes Beastboy stop and stare then I don't know which one is.

The next couple of days dragged by but before I knew it, it was the morning of the party and Starfire was outside my room was a cup of herbal tea and a request.  
'Please come out with me today. We shall go to the spa and do the covering of one's face in mud and cucumber and then we shall be getting the made over by professionals.'  
'No Star' was my answer,  
'But Raven, do you not want to look the best for Beastboy later. Soft skin and a makeover with hair and makeup done by professionals…' She trailed off. She knew she had got me at that.  
'Meet you on the roof in an hour' she squealed before shooting off down the hallway. I sighed and set my tea on the table next to my bed. I was getting more and more nervous about the evening ahead. Perhaps a spa day would help.

The day flew by as we both had Back, Shoulder and Neck massages followed by Indian Head massages and then facials, manicures and pedicures. This was in between spending time in the various different steam and sauna rooms they had. The spa was a big circular space with two levels. Outside and in the centre of the area was a massive pool with various different jets and on the inside dotted around the upstairs and downstairs were various different rooms. You had your traditional steam and sauna's but then you had rooms with different herbs and oils being burnt. It was very relaxing and did take my mind off things a lot. With a couple of hours left until the party we left the initial spa and headed upstairs into a room with two chairs set in front of a wide mirror. In sped four different people; two for me and two for Starfire who set to work on our hair and makeup.

I closed my eyes and let them work; only opening them when I was instructed to for various things such as eye liner. After a while I was asked to open my eyes fully and take a look. I gasped. I didn't look like myself. They had curled my usually thin and extremely straight hair and pinned it back leaving only a side fringe which had been curled slightly at the bottom and two bits of curled hair to frame my face. They had improved my skin tone so that it no longer was just a boring grey but shone and looked more pale than grey. They had also focused in on my chakra gem on my forehead. Deciding to use the same reddish glow to cover my eyelids really making eyes and I imagined my dress stand out. I loved it. I turned to look at Starfire whose hair had been straightened and then twisted into an elegant knot at the base of her neck. Her orange skin was dusted with something to make it sparkle and her eyes had been coated in a silver colour. She looked radiant and sparkled just like a Princess should.

I didn't want us to ruin our look by flying back so I teleported us back to the Tower. I dropped Starfire off in her room and then carried onto mine. I had just ten minutes to slip into my dress and heels. I didn't want to be alone with Aqualad at all so Starfire, Robin, Bee and Cyborg were travelling with us in a limo to the event. The rest of the Titans and Super hero's that had been invited would already be there by the time we got there. We wanted to make an entrance. The rest of the team, Bee and Aqualad were waiting in the living room when I made my way down there. Cyborg and Robin looked very handsome in their tuxes. Starfire looked stunning in her silver floor length strappy gown that shimmered and looked like it would fall apart and disappear if you touched it. I could tell Robin thought she looked beautiful as he couldn't take his eyes off her. Cyborg was having the same problem with Bee. She had opted for a short yellow halter neck dress. It had black lace covering it though and showed off her back. As I walked in however everyone turned and stared.  
'Rae, I think I speak for everyone in the room when I say that you look amazing' stated Cyborg. I blushed and smiled slightly then took off towards the door. I wasn't used to compliments and attention and more than anything I just wanted to get this night over and done with.

The ride to the hall wasn't long. When we pulled up there were loads of people waiting for us from the TV and the Press. Robin stepped out first and then helped Starfire out. Everybody stared as she got out and a few of the guys whistled. They headed inside and next to get out was Cyborg who repeated the same gesture for Bee. Everybody went 'Awhh' when they got out. I had to agree with the people. They did look super cute together. Next Aqualad got out and everybody held their breath in anticipation. I stepped out of the car. The people gasped and stared. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. Raven, the creepy witch, in a dress and wearing makeup. I took Aqualad's offered arm. After all I needed to go along with the plan which was to make everybody think we were hooking up. But as I walked to the doors I scanned around; hoping for a sight of Beastboy. I didn't know whether he was going to turn up or not. I just hoped he would. As I stepped through the doors of the hall I sighed a little. It was going to be a long night and little did I know there was the small green shape of a Raven perched on the roof of the opposite building.

**Okay, so this one was longer than average and I know I probably waffled a lot during it but I hate skipping straight to major events. Everybody knows there is prep and detail before and I like to keep it realistic. However I did try to keep the waffle minimized. Again I apologize for Starfire's speech. I would like to state the character Kirsty is mine but the idea for a personal fashion assistant did come from another story (obviously adapted) so I apologise. The name of the Author and the story I shall track down and pop at the start of the next story. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Guys, so I know that the last two chapters have been quite boring… Filler chapters really… Just because I'm so hung up on detail and it would just annoy me if I didn't explain how they got to where they are in this chapter… But for others I know it must have been boring so for this I apologise! I also sincerely hope that you enjoy this chapter. At the end of the last chapter I promised I would find the authors name of the story I borrowed an idea from and with my trusty FanFic app on my phone this makes it easier to find **** (I do love my FanFic app.. it allows you to read stories on the go!) Anyways back to the point the stories name is ****Love in Shades of Green and Gray by LamontCranston1066.**** I LOVE this story and urge everyone to check it out **** I would also like to take a moment and just thank everybody that reads this story and those who have reviewed. It cheers me up every time I see one **** Okay…so on to the story but the usual disclaimer first... I do not own the Teen Titans. I wish I did though **

The moment I stepped through the doors I realized my favourite song was playing. It wasn't the most upbeat song although it did have a healthy bass line to it so I was rather surprised to hear it playing. None the less I started to sing along under my breath and when the song got to the chorus I felt my eyes begin to well up a tiny bit.

_When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide_

I had always felt that this song described me perfectly. After all, part of my demon heritage lives personified inside my head. It couldn't fit better if it tried. It also reminded me every time I heard it now that Beastboy had been the only one to get too close and didn't care about my demons or the fact I was half demon!

The song had ended while I was musing about Beastboy and something definitely more party-like had come on. The DJ was now playing 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' by LMFAO. I shook my head as if to clear the previous song from my thoughts and glanced around at the turn out. Every single guest was a member of the Titans in some way and all had been briefed about the real reason behind this party. That hadn't stopped them setting up a table however and piling it high with presents for Cyborg. I knew we were the last ones there so I walked over to the table and teleported them to the tower. If Beastboy did show I didn't want them being damaged in the fight. I now quickly scanned the room for my immediate team mates. Cyborg was in the middle of the dance floor copying the dance in the video to 'I'm sexy and I Know It' move by move. It was comical to watch him and I couldn't help but laugh until I blew up a light bulb. I could see Star and Robin sitting at some tables that had been set up, deep in conversation. I hoped tonight would be good for them.

I started to wonder over to a table with the intention of sitting down most of this evening when somebody grabbed my elbow. It was Aqualad who asked,  
'May I have this dance?' I was furious.  
'Don't you think you have caused enough damage? First off you shove your slimy tongue down my throat and cause my boyfriend and valuable team member to run off so that we have to throw this party in the first place. You then couldn't even take a beating like a man and had to dob him in to your team mates so now we don't even know if he can be a member of the team anymore and you want me to dance?' My voice started off in my normal monotone but grew slightly higher and louder until eventually I was squeaking at him. I continued,  
'So NO! You may not have this dance and seeing as the paparazzi are confined to the outside you can STAY AWAY FROM ME!' The last bit was shouted as I flung him to the other side of the room with my powers.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and realized that the whole room had stopped to stare. I wished more than ever that I had my cloak with my hood. I turned and fled to the toilets trying to escape the stares. I locked myself in a cubicle and floated cross legged above the toilet. I had really worked myself up and needed to regain some control. I managed to meditate for ten minutes before there was a pounding on the locked door of my cubicle. I opened the cubicle door with my powers not even opening my eyes or moving from the lotus position.

Starfire stood there looking hesitant.  
'Are you okay?' she enquired.  
'I'm fine Star, I'm just going to do another ten minutes of meditation and then I will come out and be sociable'  
I could see that she wanted to say something more but decided against it. She disappeared out back into the hall and I went back to my meditation. However it was barely five minutes before I was disturbed by commotion from the hall. I quickly sped from the toilets out into the hall and was shocked to see a green blur speeding around the room and all of the Titans in their battle stances. Unable to actually carry out an attack due to the speed with which Beastboy was moving. All of a sudden he stopped and faced me. He was in Beast form but I could see those clear intelligent eyes calculating and focused on me. It was like the world stopped and in those moments I stared at the man I loved while his beast form looked on coldly. Then before I knew it the green blur began to move towards me. I heard Robin shout his famous 'TITANS GO' but it was no use. I couldn't act or defend myself. I was like a deer in headlights. Then before I knew it… Everything went black.

**First off I would just like to say if you are unfamiliar with the songs then do please check them out. Both are very good **** and especially if you want to understand why Cyborg's dance is so comical. Okay so I know this chapter is a short one but I really wanted to update and didn't really have much time to update it in. This was quickly written in the couple of hours I had between finishing one job and starting my second. So if it isn't as good as some of the other chapters or has lots of grammar or spelling mistakes then please do let me know so I can edit it **** Some reviews would be lovely. Although not required and I shall try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible… However do be warned… there are some major plot twists ;) x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, so I forgot to name the other song in the last chapter so just as a quick reminder/disclaimer thing… the songs were Demons by Imagine Dragons and I'm sexy and I know it by LMFAO and I do not own them. Talking of things I do not own, I also don't own the Teen Titans. I have decided that I am going to try and make this the last chapter. Purely because I have begun to get busy again with work and I don't want to make people wait. Now, onto the story…**

I woke up back in Titan's tower. How did I get here? I was questioning myself as to why I could not remember the events from the last couple of days when I noticed that Raven was laying in a healing trance on the bed next to me. I went to reach out and hold her hand and that's when I realized that I was strapped to the bed. Was I the one who put her in that healing trance? I began to feel physically sick. I was hurt, yes, but I never meant to hurt Raven. I still loved her! At that moment in time Robin decided to walk through the door, his arms folded expression cold underneath his mask.

"Beastboy" even his tone of voice was steely. I was in deep trouble. "Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kick you off the team straight away for what you have done?" I flinched, Raven's current state must have been caused by me, I hung my head.

"I can't give you a good reason as I can't remember what I did" I kept my eyes to the floor until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "That was the reason I was hoping you would give. If you can't remember it means that the Beast took over and it wasn't you consciously acting." I looked up. The Beast? I attacked Raven with the Beast. The sickness feeling was getting worse. Robin began to untie the straps that held me to the bed. I rubbed my wrists then slung my legs over the side of the bed and sat up. Staring at Raven, I had to know what happened, so I asked Robin.

"Well…" He began. "I think we should start right at the start with this one. Come through to the main room and I shall…" I interrupted. "No. Raven is in the mess because of me. I will not leave her side until she is healed." I picked up her hand and began to stroke the back of her hand with my thumb. Robin continued.

"As you wish… Now Beastboy what you think happened at that New Years party isn't true. Raven was sitting content waiting for you to come back upstairs when Aqualad, who was out of his head drunk, grabbed her and kissed her; just as you walked in. You didn't stick around long enough to see Raven nearly throw him out of a window with her powers and then you never came back to hear her side of the story. You just assumed that she had chosen somebody else other than you."

I hung my head in shame again as Robin continued.  
"She has spent all of her time since that night searching for you. Every day she scours the city searching for the slightest trace of you. She hasn't been eating properly. I don't know how much weight she has lost because of it and she doesn't sleep properly. She loves you and it was her idea to throw Cyborg a fake birthday party so we could trap you. She didn't want to hurt you or tranquillise you but she knew it might be the only way to make you see sense. So that is what we did. We through a fake birthday party and made sure that only members of the Titans or honorary Titans were attending. Unfortunately, you were too quick for us. When you gate crashed as the Beast, you literally ran circles around us until Raven ran in the room. Then you stopped and she stopped and before we could stop you…"

Here Robin faltered a bit so I looked him in his eyes and willed him to carry on. "You charged her and knocked her with so much force into a wall that it broke nearly every single bone in her body. You knocked her unconscious straight away but unfortunately as far as we can see her body has healed nicely due to her healing trance. She just hasn't woken up yet."

I felt tears stream down my face. How could I have been such an idiot? Anyone who ever met Aqualad knew that he was a slimy, sleazy guy. I should have known better than to believe that Raven would have left me for him. She couldn't stand the fish smell to begin with. I had very nearly, in every way possible, completely broken the one true love I had.

I sensed rather than heard or saw Robin leaving the room but I was glad he did. I needed time to think. I needed to think. I needed a way to make all of this up to Raven. I bent forward and lent my head on the side of Ravens head. I don't know how long I sat there for. It was only for the fact that I felt a slight bump as Raven's body hit the bed that I came out of my own little world. That's when it clicked. Ravens healing trance had finished. I whipped my head up to find her eyes open and staring at me. I began to babble.

"Raven I am so sorry. I have been such a horrible person. Please forgive me. I will be better. I'm so sorry. I love you" When she held up her hand and looked me in the eye and said,  
"I love you too. Just don't ever disappear on me again"

**Okay so I did decide to make this the last chapter. Purely because I had no real idea where this story was going so I decided to wrap it up nice and quick. However the ending is probably a little rushed. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for reading. **


End file.
